Vibration dampers for internal combustion engines are known. Vibration dampers reduce vibration by attaching a mass and damping system to a shaft, such as crankshaft, camshaft, driveshaft, balance shaft, and so forth. Vibration dampers are typically comprised of a hub and an inertia ring with a damping element disposed between them. For example, the mass of the inertia ring in combination with the damping element serves to reduce pulsing, torsional vibration imparted on a shaft as the engine fires. Other types of vibration are also dampened.
Vibration dampers are known to be made of cast iron. Cast iron dampers are heavy, have high inertia, and undesirable cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighter weight damper that has less inertia and is less expensive than a cast iron damper.